The present invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to an article container adapted to removably attach to furniture.
Currently when customers get their hair cut or colored they put their purse on the floor besides the styling chair. More often than not, the cut hair clings to the customer's purse. As a result, after they finish with their hair appointment the customer then has to brush off the hair particles from the purse.
As can be seen, there is a need for an article container adapted to removably attach to furniture so that articles need not rest on the floor when their owners sit on the furniture.